


Pained Trust

by blockiebee



Series: jo’s sbi runaway!au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Foster Care, Play Fighting, Sibling Bonding, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockiebee/pseuds/blockiebee
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur meet another runaway, but he seems to come from quite a different background. Will the newcomer be accepted into their found-family?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot, None, go away shippers
Series: jo’s sbi runaway!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Pained Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again here we have another school assignment! Planning to add to this one in the future though!

“Checkmate!”

“Ugh, Wilbur. This damn game really hurts me head!” Tommy drawls, clutching his head between both hands in feigned pain. Wilbur flips his head back with a sharp bark of laughter.

Tommy plucks an ivory pawn off the game board with a scowl, and half-heartedly chucks it at Wilbur’s chest. The piece bounces, making a sound akin to a dropped coin against the hardwood floor. When Wilbur gains control of himself, he pushes his mop of chestnut coloured hair up off his forehead. His eyes glimmer with amusement.

“Fine, we’ll play your little baby card game tomorrow,” Wilbur tells his younger adoptive-brother with a teasing tone.

Tommy gives Wilbur a look of disapproval while flipping him the middle finger.

Distant sounds of ruffling can be heard from beyond the apartment door. The sounds go unheard by Tommy, but catch Wilbur’s attention, making him wary.

“Oh you fu-” Tommy begins.

“Shhh,” Wilbur shushes, cutting Tommy off. He holds a calloused finger against his cracked lips.

“Huh? What are you on about Wil?” Tommy asks with a raised eyebrow.

They hear loud thumping from outside the door.

“Go, now! Hide in the Bedroom!” Wilbur whispers sternly.

“Oh c’mon, it’s just gotta be this stupid old apartment building acting up again Wil.”

Wilbur looks at Tommy with tight lips. He utters a single word, “Go.” Tommy raises both hands up by his head like he’s a criminal being arrested, and stands from his spot on the floor across from Wilbur. With a snort, he heads to the bedroom hallway.

Wilbur listens for the click of the bedroom door before standing himself. Deciding to forgo the blanket he previously had wrapped across his boney shoulders, he tiptoes to stand next to the apartment door. He chooses to stand so the door will hide his presence when opened. The intruder on the opposite side fiddles with the rusty door handle attempting to turn it, but is unsuccessful. Wilbur briefly looks around his vicinity to see if there are any objects which may be useful, but comes up with nothing, having to now rely on his own prowess to deal with whoever is about to enter.

The intruder finally turns the door handle with a creak and slowly opens the door. Wilbur waits until the figure has walked into the room before making his move. He springs from his hiding spot knocking the unknown person to the ground. The duo tumble until a position is reached where the assailant has Wilbur pinned against the floor, holding both his shoulders down with a strong grasp.

Tommy’s voice echoes down the corridor, “WILBUR?” Wilbur catches a glimpse of Tommy’s bright red and white shirt before the boy bursts into the room, concern written across his face. Taking in the predicament Wilbur got himself into he launches himself at the other being. Tommy lands a solid tackle against the torso of the other, both tussling onto the ground for dominance. In the short moment of stillness Wilbur realizes his attacker is no member of the police force, nor a fully grown man. The other human is a boy no older than himself. His brother and the boy are already at each other’s throats; Tommy on top of the other winding up a punch.

“TOMMY NO!” Wilbur belts. 

He stops mid-action, fist still held in the air. Both boys breathe deeply. Tommy, distracted by Wilbur, gives the intruder a moment to flip Tommy onto his back, swapping their positions.

“Fucking hell,” Wilbur mutters under his breath to himself.

Coming up behind the boy, he snakes both arms around his shoulders, binding his arms and giving his brother a moment to leave. With a head nod in the direction of the hallway Tommy just ran from, he motions for the younger to get out once more. Thankfully, his stubborn brother cooperates. Leaning in close to the boy’s ear, taking in his surprising fruity odour, with the smile of a Cheshire Cat he whispers darkly, “You and me are gonna have a little chat, buddy.”

Letting the boy free he sits cross-legged in the area he set up with Tommy. Smiling innocently, he gestures with a slim hand to the cushion opposite him on the ground. Cautiously, the boy sits and pulls his legs to his chest. 

“Let’s start with names, I’m Wilbur. Sorry, but not sorry for my rude introduction earlier, I thought you were the police. What about you?”

“It’s Technoblade, but you can just call me Techno,” the boy replied flatly, in a much deeper voice than expected, lacking a British accent. He runs a hand through his decently long pink hair. 

“Oh, an American are we? Or so I assume.”

Techno grumbles.

“I'm seventeen, and you are…?”

“Sixteen.”

“I guessed you were around my age. Wanna tell me how you ended up here?”

“I ran away.”

“Care to add anything to that?”

“Nope. Just looking for a place to hideout.”

“I’ll leave it up to you but my brother Tommy and I are also runaways from a foster home, you’re welcome to stay if you so choose so.” Wilbur smiles sickeningly sweet, all distrust repressed for the time being.

“Sure, I’ll hunker down here for the night. Thanks. I’ve got a suitcase out in the hallway,” Techno gestures with his thumb behind him. “I’ll be right back.”

Wilbur takes the moment to contemplate Techno’s appearance as he heads to the apartment door; black, hardly wrinkled trousers, a clean, white button-up, a particular pin of a pig attached to the cotton shirt, and his blank, intense, blue-grey eyes. He wonders why someone seemingly free from malnutrition, someone dressed so cleanly would have reason to run away. 

Techno returns, a metallic red suitcase wheeling behind him. The expensive-looking luggage case poses more questions about this stranger's history. He stops in the middle of the room. Wilbur picks up his blanket from earlier and tosses it onto the worn velvet couch.

“I’ll be in the bedroom down the hall if you need anything, you can take the couch for the night.”

Techno nods. Wilbur leaves with a nonchalant wave.

When sunlight pours through thin curtains the following morning, blinding Wilbur who lays on a stiff mattress, he hears sounds of laughter coming from down the hall. One is a familiar high-pitched cry, The other sounds more frog than human, coming out in continuous deep croaks. 

“Here, angle your feet like mine Tommy. It will give you better balance when sparring.”

Grunts of exhaustion and cries of victory ensue. Wilbur can only assume Tommy has convinced their guest to spar against him with their foam swords. He wants to trust his younger brother’s stance of acceptance towards the stranger, but then again, he’s a rambunctious child who thrives off attention from anyone. For the time being, this ‘Techno’ can be an ally of their little family, he seems to make Tommy happy, and potentially comes from a similar background. For Tommy’s happiness, Wilbur is willing to put his trust out there for the first time in a while. 


End file.
